


If you look like him and he looks like him and he looks like me then who's flying the plane

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Flynn Lives - Alternate Reality Game, Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: A joke that I've made dozens of times before, Finally solidified in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Well. Shit. This was inevitable, really. When you have like, three friends, and two of them look and sound exactly alike, you are tempting fate.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	If you look like him and he looks like him and he looks like me then who's flying the plane

Flynn is in his office, and there are piles of paperwork in front of him that he has to work through, and he has not slept in 38 hours.

At one point Alan comes by and knocks on the open doorframe to his office.

"Hey, it's closing time. I don't want you staying up all night on that paperwork. You heading home soon?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done. Just a minute, Tron."

"What did you just call me?"

Well. Shit. This was inevitable, really. When you have like, three friends, and two of them look and sound exactly alike, you are tempting fate.

That being said, he had been doing  _ such  _ a good job, and he's never made this mistake before, and maybe he  _ does _ need more sleep-

"Flynn?"

"Huh? Uh. Yes. Tron! I called you Tron. Like the uh, video game?" He flashes a smile, that he hopes isn't too obviously a nervous I-am-trying-to-cover-my-own-ass-smile, and Alan raises an eyebrow.

"...Yes. I am familiar." He pushes up his glasses. "But, why exactly are you calling me the name of the best selling video game of all time?"

"Well, you wrote the original program, right?"

"A completely unrelated program that you for some reason decided to name a video game after, yes."

"Yeah! So like, Tron. You wrote the program, so, you=Tron. It's like a uh, nickname?" He runs a hand through his hair. "Do people still do those?"

Alan is looking at him like he's from the planet Mars. "Not...really, no." And then he sighs, and says "though, I guess if anyone would, it would be you."

Flynn is hit with the biggest fucking wave of relief, grateful that his general excentricity has saved his ass again.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Recently."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

Alan sighs, then. "Alright. See you later, Flynn."

Good save, Flynn. Crisis averted.

That is, until three weeks later, when he accidentally calls Roy Ram, and has to do the whole song and dance again.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon: So Flynn """Nicknamed""" Encom programmers after their programs-  
> Me: No yeah so that was just Flynn fucking up


End file.
